


5x18 end scene fix-it drabble

by yournotsosecretstalker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, when you get so pissed you have to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournotsosecretstalker/pseuds/yournotsosecretstalker
Summary: What should have actually happened in the final scene of 5x18
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 39
Kudos: 195





	5x18 end scene fix-it drabble

“Please, okay? I want to help stop Lex and Leviathan.”

Precious seconds pass without a word from Kara. She’s staring at Lena with that undecipherable look on her face and Lena feels like she can’t breathe.

Kara looks to the right and then down for a moment. The next thing Lena knows, Kara has bridged the gap between them with a few confident steps. She’s standing right in front of her with the same unwavering gaze.

Lena holds her breath and something inside her fears this will end the same way her confrontation with Lex did, even though she still believes she knows Kara well enough to guess she’d never yell at her that way.

Before she can focus on that fear, however, she finds herself pulled into a hug so tight it almost hurts. She stands unmoving for a long moment before she wraps her arms around Kara in return and her tears fall in earnest. She finally lets out the breath she’s been holding, and she can’t help but shake.

It feels like minutes pass before Kara pulls away but keeps her hands on Lena’s shoulders. The stony expression on her face is gone and replaced by the same earnestness she remembers Kara showing back when she told her she’d been working with Lex on the balcony at CatCo.

“I am _so_ glad you’re here”, Kara says finally. “I don’t think we can do this without you. I’m sorry, and I wish I knew what else to say right now, but that’ll have to wait. There’s no time to lose.”

Lena takes a deep breath to give herself a moment to pull herself together again.

“What do you need?”

“An anti-kryptonite suit would be really nice to have right now.”

“Consider it done.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was so pissed off after the episode was over that I had to fix this in a drabble, which I posted on tumblr (your-not-so-secret-stalker). I don't write, like at all, but this I had to put to metaphorical paper.


End file.
